


Yousoride

by Star_AfterDark (Star_tDash)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Face Sitting, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, You is of legal age in this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_AfterDark
Summary: You gives you a sexual night that you could only dream of, and then some.





	Yousoride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is probably most explicit thing I've ever written and I've had this in a folder for a while and just. Didn't want to upload it. Because I thought it was a bit too intense, but. Here it is! Hope you enjoy.

Both your mind and body quivered with anticipation as you watch Yo undress herself, mentally grasping to every part of her to know her touch.

Finally naked, she turned to you and snickers as she sees the state you're in: body panting, tongue lolled out in pleasure as one of your hands absentmindedly groping the air, hoping to find Yo, the other buried into your already stained panties, furiously rubbing yourself by how turned on she made you.

 

"You won't be needing this soon, love," Yo playfully explains as she takes your overactive fingers away from your hot pussy, only leading to you whining at the lack of pleasure you're receiving, "... my, someone's really raring to go today, huh; your fingers are drenched!" She inches closer as she examines your handiwork before she slowly begins to lick each of the fingers clean, leading to you moaning and shuddering with every swipe of her tongue. After what seems like an eternity, she takes her last lick, savouring in her meal before bringing you into a kiss, taking yourself on her soft, inviting mouth. "That's was a tasty little appetizer," Yo began, lowering herself into a lying down position, "but we both know that what I really want is the main course." In an eagerness to satisfy your needs, Yō rips the piece of clothing covering your dripping pussy before taking a long, slow lick of it, causing you to shake and mumble gibberish in pure bliss. She takes that as a sign to keep going and fully buries her face in between your legs and nuzzles her mouth right up to your awaiting, wet lips. 

Like usual, Yo is relentless and almost feral when she takes you for herself, sticking her tongue inside your pussy, making you arch your back in a mix of surprise and pure pleasure. Hungry for more, you take her hair in handfuls and push her face as close as it can get to your own body, all the while moaning and panting for more. Taking her lead, Yo starts to move her tongue as much as the tight, moist walls allow her to, savouring in both the taste and the loud shouts that were coming out of your mouth, breath ragged and sharp. Fully given into the pressure, your hips rock and thrust, almost asking Yo for every bit of pleasure she's able to give. All of a sudden, she slowly slides her tongue out of you pussy, a whine escaping your mouth as your hormone-fueled high starts to waver. Yo gives a sly smile as she watches you pant and rock your hips for an invisible tongue to bring you over the edge, choosing to watch your agony rather than give you the pleasure you desperately craved. Desperate breaths slowly turned into pleading screams, aching and craving for that sweet release that just wasn't being given. Yo inches her head back between your legs, moving closer and closer, but still much too slow for what your inner, carnal needs are looking for. You quickly wrap your legs around her neck, pulling Yo's head in between your thighs, screaming and yelling for her to fuck you already. Yo does just that, continuing her work as her tongue reenters the sticky, beautiful mess that both of you have created. Your screams continually get louder and louder as she licks with more and more ferocity. You finally let out a drawn out guttural moan as your body convulses from your long, intense orgasm, as Yo laps up the wetness culminating from her hard work. 

As the last few shudders emanate through your body, you look down to see Yo with her face covered by your orgasm, panting and licking as much as of the wetness she can manage with her mouth. You lie for a while to catch your breath, but notice that Yo's breath is not calming like yours is, instead getting faster as you watch her furiously finger herself in her now soaked through panties. You stare in awe as she continually thrusts into herself; her furious, animal-like noises joining the wet, sticky sounds her fingers are making as they start to go even faster. Seeing that you've come to, she takes her sticky fingers out of her own pussy, crawling her way to your face as she voraciously licks her own fingers, her eyes clouded but sharp with intent. Yo gets up onto her knees, her panting turning into moans and snarls as a bit of her wetness drips to your face, her delicious taste hitting your lips.

"I hope - ahhn- your... ready -mmph- to hold your breath... for a while," Yo begins to say, as she lowers her pussy right to your mouth, face covered by her large, muscular butt; which you are convinced is one of the most beautiful things in the world, besides Yo herself. You hungrily begin to lap at her dripping folds, making Yo press her butt closer to your face, screaming in pleasure. you bring your hands up to your face, one of them tracing agonising circles around Yo's clit, the other feeling her firm, toned abs. Yo begins to scream louder and louder, chants of your name slurring as she begins to shake, orgasm imminent. You feel her strong hips thrust down one more time, her wetness coating your face as she rides her orgasm for what seems to be minutes, screaming and yelling the entire time. As her own orgasm subsides, you taste the copious amount of her wetness coating your face, until you start to feel Yo grinding her pussy against your face again.

“Y-You think you’re... done yet?" Yo pants, fatigue slowly being replaced by lust, "I s-still have... a few h-hours.. to go." Her pace picks up as she rubs her pussy along your face, desperately trying to find your mouth to feel your tongue again. Yo bends over, from what seems to be exhaustion, until you feel two of her fingers slide into your sticky pussy, hitching your breath in the process. Her brutal, fast fingering makes you scream in raw pleasure, muffled by her pussy finally finding your tongue, her voice raising as you begin to lick furiously, overcome by how horny you both are. In a haze of pure lust, both tongue and fingers move rapidly, searching for that beautiful, messy orgasm. Your eyes, still observing a close up of Yo's ass begin to show flecks of white as your consciousness fades, overcome by how much pleasure you're experiencing at once. You feel another strong thrust as Yo bucks her hips down, redirtying your face before it all fades to white.

* * *

 

   "AHH, YES, FUCK ME MORE!" you hear as you regain your senses, the voice belonging to your lovely girlfriend, who is right now sticking a (quite large) dildo into her pussy, screaming and shaking, just as she was before. 

 

"Y-Yo, how long have you been up?" you groggily mutter, before you look at the clock at your bedside, and see you've been out for at least 2 hours, noticing that she's probably been at it this whole time. Feeling the lust almost coming off of her physically, you tiredly walk over to her and copy her previous actions, placing your ass right overtop her face. Although, you were expecting something much less... intense as what she did, as she furiously licked and swirled her hungry tongue inside of your pussy, with a speed you've never seen from her, obviously due to how horny she was. God, you knew she was an animal sometimes, but never something this... sexy. You moan as you watch the dildo rapidly move in and out of her, wetness coating the dildo, herself, and a large portion of the bedsheets. You hear a muffled scream as she pulls the dildo out, cumming and soaking the sheets for the umpteen time, before shoving it right back into her pussy, keeping the exact same pace as before. You join her in ecstasy, dirtying her face again, before you slump down in exhaustion; nearing your limit both physically and sexually. 

 

"H-hey... Y-Yo... I think it's time for... you to s -AHHHN-!!" you start, as you're interrupted by Yo licking at your pussy yet again, with even more fervor and intensity. "-AHHHH- b-babe.. you really need -OMGMYGODYESRIGHTTHERE- t-to stop.. awww, fuck it," you exclaim, as your attempts to get your very horny girlfriend off of you are stopped by her rude interruptions, and the sight of her convulsing as her arms pick up the pace on the dildo yet again. The cycle continues for an unholy amount of time: Yō squirts an ungodly all over the bed, puts the dildo back into her dripping pussy, and you come a bit less than she does to the sight of it, literally soaking Yō in your juices, again and again, until both of you pass out in blissful exhaustion.

* * *

 

You wake up yet again, legs feeling like you've run a marathon with a dry mouth from how many times you must have came. You look over and you see Yo, sticky on literally every part of her body, a stain around her that seems to be both your excrements from last night's... adventure. You attempt to slide out of bed to get a shower to clean the sweat and juices off of you, until you hear the sheets rustle, seeing Yo slowly getting out of bed. 

"Babe..."

"Hmm... Yeah?"

"I'm horny again, can you help?"

  
  
  



End file.
